pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Destrobo
Description :Warriors of destruction with dual arm weapons. Call on them to pulverize structures and forts. Destrobo is an Uberhero first introduced in Patapon 3. He is based on the Robopon from Patapon 2, weilding two customizable arms. He wears a triangular red mask, a yellow cape, and his helm is based on the Iron Helm from the previous games. Destrobo is unlocked when Taterazay reaches level 5. When unlocked, he is at level 5. If Tondenga and Destrobo reach level 8, Myamsar gets unlocked. Equipment Destrobo can use: *Arms from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Crushcombo :Swing both arms wildly to batter and knock back foes. Effective for demolishing rock walls towers. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON His hero mode, named 'Crushcombo', is similar to the Tornado Punch from Patapon 2. When entering Uberhero mode he loudly says:Crush-Com-Bo!. But this one does have a tornado-like aura and is faster. Activate with PonPon song. 'Crushcombo' is very useful in the the racing VS mode, for he will destroy any obstacle in the way. Crushcombo is similiar to Hero Patapon's Robopon Hero mode, but Destrobo takes small breaks during Crushcombo. Destrobo's Class Skills Wood Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to wooden obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many wooden objects. Grass burned by burns inflicted by Destrobo count as wooden objects. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Stone Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Stone Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to stone obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many stone objects. This skill is unlocked by fully upgrading Wood Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Metal Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Metal Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to metal obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many metal objects. This skill is unlocked by fully upgrading Stone Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Everything Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Everything Smasher Adds crush to attack element, and Prevents enemy shield evasion. This skill is upgraded by repeated attack. Welcome bonus: Attack power +50%. Set Skills Destrobo originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Arm Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at Level 6. Arm Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at Level 9. Arm Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm., or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at level 15. Demolitionist x2 damage bonus against wood, stone, and metal. Learned at level 25. Peerless Robo (Uberhero Only) 15% chance of pulverizing breakable obstacles like walls, towers and doors with a single blow! Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Destrobo is one of the few Uberheroes that can only equip one type of weapon. *If listening closely, Destrobo can be heard shouting "Pon!" when he throws a rock with a charged attack. This can also be heard by Taterazay. *The word "Destrobo" is the combination of the words "Destroy" and "Robo." *Destrobo is the only unit in Patapon 3 that has three class skills (Wood, Stone and Metal Smasher) and welcome bonus. Also, when Everything Smasher is fully upgraded, his class skills ring will not connect the last class skills with the other affecting 3. *Unlike other Shield classes, He is the only class that can use range attacks such as his charge attack. *He is one of the few Uberheroes that has a mask that never changes. *Destrobo is the only Shield class Uberhero without any affected class skills. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Robopon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units